


Maybe Kant?

by Violsva



Category: Hobbes and Bacon
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide, terrible puns, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bacon really likes her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Kant?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/gifts).



Calvin's father pulled Sue aside when they mentioned they were discussing names, and said not to let Calvin pick something weird. She had nodded and smiled, and only snickered later. Calvin was the one who didn't like it, at first. Then Sue heard him have a loud fight with Hobbes, who seemed to be extremely insulted by something, and after that it was fine.

Bacon has a nice, normal first name, in case she wants one when she starts school, but for now she likes Bacon. Even her grandfather has to use it, because she won't answer to anything else.


End file.
